More Like Family
by Capt. Cow
Summary: The power rangers are more then friends, their more like...family. The rangers come together for a birth.


More like family…

A/N- Sorry, this just sort of struck me. Hope you like it. Review please!

Rocky DeSantos was gripping onto his seat so hard his knuckles were going white. His face was almost the same colour.

A much calmer Aisha DeSantos was driving the car, which was doing a lot over the speed limit as they flew down the street.

"Do we really have to drive this fast dear?!" Asked Rocky, fingers clinging even harder as the car swung wildly around a corner, earning a few startled beeps from other motorists.

"I promised Kim we would be there for this!" Aisha exclaimed, going through a very orange light.

"I'm sure she would rather we were alive then just late!" Rocky said back, closing his eyes as she negotiated another exciting bend in the road.

"If you hadn't taken so long getting ready we would have been early!"

"I took ten minutes! Anyway, it's not like the baby is going to disappear, children stay around for a long time usually. We can be a little late!"

"MEN!" was her reply as they flew over a speed hump like it didn't exist.

"What? I'm right!"

"We need to be there on time to be moral support you dolt!" she said, as they finally arrived in the hospital car park. She had barely stopped the car before she was out the door impatiently tapping her foot for Rocky, who was only a second behind her.

He locked the car and they sprinted through the hospital, ignoring the funny looks from patients and staff.

Five minutes later Rocky and Aisha raced into the maternity waiting area to find all the other former MMPR's already there.

"Whoa Rock, what happened man, you look like you saw a ghost!" exclaimed Jason, a broad grin planted on his face.

"Aisha must have been driving" Adam said from his chair. She shot him a dirty look before racing to hug Trini, Kat and Tanya who had been huddled in a little girls group by the coffee machine.

"It's been a while since we were al together like this hasn't it!" Zack said smiling.

"Wow, yeah hasn't it." Jason agreed, "the last time we were all together like this would have been… I think it was Kat and Adam's wedding wasn't it?"

There were nods of agreement from the rest of the group.

"We need to organise a better system for seeing each other," Tanya suggested, "like a reunion thingy or something. Especially now that Tommy and Kim are moving away, how else will we see them?"

This idea was met with a lot of talk, and they began a big discussion of ideas.

They had been talking for almost an hour when Rocky sidled slyly over to Aisha and whispered in her ear, "Looks like we weren't late after all, hey sweetheart." She glared at him, before her mouth quirked into a smile and she hugged him gently.

"You know I hate it when you're right don't you."

He grinned back, "That's why it's so much fun when I am."

It was a further ten minutes after that when a very frazzled Tommy emerged from the ward, a great big smile of his face.

"I've got a little boy!" he exclaimed, before he was bowled over by the whole group racing forward to congratulate him.

After the hubbub had settled down they were allowed in two at a time to see Kim and the baby. She looked as happy as anyone had ever seen her, as she sat in bed cradling the tiny baby.

It was Aisha who asked the all important question as she sat having her turn to cuddle him.

"What are you going to call him?"

Tommy swelled with pride (which to Aisha seemed impossible he was already so swelled he looked ready to burst) and announced, "David. David Thomas Andrew Oliver."

The next day Kim's hospital room was absolutely filled to the brim with presents. There were balloons from Billy, clothes from Kat and Adam, booties and a little woollen hat from Jason and Trini, a teddy bear from Rocky and Aisha, flowers from Tanya, cards a little toy white tiger from everyone. The room was bursting with gifts and colour.

The nurse walked in to check on Kim and let out a tiny gasp of surprise. "My goodness!" she said to Kim, as she checked her blood pressure, "those friends of yours who were here before sure left you a lot of things didn't they?!"

Kim smiled happily as she hugged her son to her, "They're not my friends. They're more like…my family."

A/N- There we go, random fic of the week. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW. Thanks, 


End file.
